beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Razulonis
Appearance Oliver wears a Helios undershirt with a bright yellow suit and trousers, as well as having a tie wrapped around his neck. He has dark blonde hair and sports shades to cover his eyes, or mask his expressions. Backstory Oliver started out as a noteworthy businessman who had everything the world around him has to offer. He had an expensive modern house, a 15-grand car, money, the open business, and his loyal associates by his side. He had a very comfortable life, living life to the fullest as time goes by. He had all the great benefits he had in life, as if he was a king sitting on his own personal throne. But one day all of that changed. Some of his associates were starting to turn against him in the business he worked on, and sooner or later, his business company slowly crashed down causing them to close for a few months. Weeks later, news from his most loyal associate came to Oliver. He said that he had found the culprit who tried to crash his job by spreading rumours about the business industry, saying that the ones who worked at that industry were corrupt, terrible people because some families were losing their budgets due to overpaid fees and extra charges, causing a number of people to storm out of their houses and destroy the industry. By that time, the culprit had been caught and was therefore arrested. However, Oliver and his associates were fortunate at that time because he was out of that industry as soon as he asked the boss if he could stay home and rest, after his boss told him that he was “unfit for the sole purpose of running this business industry”. So he started to pack up his things and leave his apartment room that he stayed in for good. On his way out, he discovered that there were policemen and people outside the city district, his instincts telling him that the mob is after him and his businessmen. Oliver got into the car along with his loyal associate as soon as possible to escape from the chaos that ensued within the town. Just as he turned left on a city block, one of the people who was dressed as a suicide bomber stood in front of the road and blew up Oliver’s car, sending it rolling 35 metres forward until it finally crashed. Oliver, who was fatally wounded from the crash, crawled out of the car with blood trickling down his forehead. Not far away, the mob was quickly advancing on his direction where the wrecked Bugatti car that Oliver drove had been seen. Oliver struggled to get up and run away from the apprehenders, but at the very last second, a miracle unexpectedly came to him. A transparent beam of light started to shine at Oliver. He was slowly raised up into the air as he begins to unleash his full power, containing high amounts of energy from his Helios flame. Then, in a second, he began to shoot a charged laser at the mob that wanted him dead for good, or so he thought. Within seconds, the mob went completely running, scared to death as some members in the mob were either disintegrated or blinded. But as he looked back, he remembered the remains of his car as the flames went up to the sky, masking the clear night with that of a grey, ominous cloud. His associates were dead, all except one. Without a car to drive on, Oliver began to slowly walk home, away from the town. Away from it all, away from everything. A white car with an appearance similar to Oliver’s suddenly stopped by him, and the driver from that car asked him where he was going. Knowing his pain from the journey and the events he went through, he jumped into the car and was led to a mansion bigger than his house. That was the time when he met Neville and the entire members of the Stahlir Foundation, although four were only present at the time of its origination. Oliver was feeling safe now, although the memories of his past begin to rile up some questions that he has yet to answer: who was the culprit responsible for bringing down his industry? What was he trying to do, was he/she doing it for personal gain or something else? It was better off that he would never answer that question... Moveset Upgrades - Increase Oliver's maximum HP. - Decrease the cooldown of "Prayer of Redemption". (-0.2 sec/1 SP) - Decrease the cooldown of "Transcended Ascension". (-0.2 sec/1 SP) Personality Oliver displays a contradictory personality in contrast to his appearance. Even though he looks clean and formally dressed from top to bottom, he does have an extremely ludicrous ego which is displayed by his loud-mouthed remarks and his misplaced vanity, making him the most hated businessman by many of his co-workers. However, despite these negative traits, Oliver can act as a helping hand towards other people. Oliver himself isn’t entirely a self-centered and immoral person, however he still does have a little bit of humanity left in him. Oliver still goes strong as a former businessman and a mafia member by himself, and he will do anything necessary to step into the front lines and help those in need, especially when tending to the weak. Relationships Oliver has two known relationships throughout his life: These two key relationships were: - His parents, who had called Oliver on the day of the town uprising, after finding out that Oliver was involved in an accident related to the event. Luckily, they knew he was alright as soon as he picked up the phone. - The Stahlir Foundation. He got to knew everyone there and all their interests or whatever the heck they do there. In that group, he also forms a mutual friendship with Neville Yasaris and becomes his first assistant. According to him, he once took Oliver and some of the crew to deal with some "unfinished business", which included trashing and vandalising his old school. Trivia - Oliver used to have two different surnames in two versions: His first version was named "Oliver Arizona", and the second one being "Oliver Radialis". This is the third time I'm giving him a third surname. - Of course this character (and his themes) point out as references from the character with the same name from the game "Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn". - I slacked off for a few days before I actually went back to the task at hand on finishing this character. welp. - I used the R15 model so that the pose looks a bit cooler in my point of view. (I mean, an R15 model was used on Welltero for his pose, so why not try it?) - His pose basically references Zenyatta from Overwatch as seen in his highlight cinematic "Harmony and Discord". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Helios